Serpents Den: Beginning of a Lion end of a Snake
by princessofthepearl2121
Summary: Severitus fic. Full Summary inside. Harry comes to Hogwarts as an abused child and is rescued by Snape. This begins Pre-Sorcerer's Stone and will have sequels. Please read and review! : Rated just in case. Warnings listed inside. NO Slash
1. How it all started

**Disclaimer:**

**I do NOT own Harry Potter series. **

Summary:

Harry arrives at Hogwarts as an abused child. His relatives had beaten and starved him for most of his life and he has no friends because of his cousin. He befriends the man who brings him his Hogwarts letter and he strives to do good to please him while at school.

He makes a few friends on the Hogwarts Express and is forced to choose between pleasing the stranger or gaining friends.

Old grudges come up and families are reunited in this sweet story.

(NO SLASH AND NO PAIRINGS)

Rated T just in case

Warnings: Abuse, Adoption, Slytherin Harry, slight language (from dear old Sev LOL), torture (mostly implied, not graphic)

Chapter 1

_A snake's promise_

It was a quiet summer evening and all was well in Little Whinging, or at least it seemed so. Everyone was all stuck-up and believed they had such class that they never bothered to inquire after anyone who seemed beneath them.

Harry Potter was one of those people. Harry had a reputation of being a trouble-maker when really he was only a sweet child who had been badly abused since he was nearly two years old. The last loving touch he had felt had been that fateful Halloween night when his parents had been killed.

His relatives had always said that they had died, drunk in a car crash and that was where he had gotten his scar, but Harry knew better. He always wondered why strange things happened to him and now he knew. It was magic.

He had found out one very hot day when he was locked inside his cupboard with a swollen ankle and he was extremely thirsty. Harry was so thirsty that he was nearly begging for water and pain killers by then. When he put his hand near the small plate where his food was served water gushed into it from out of his hands.

Startled, he tried it several times until he was certain this was no trick. After that he tried more wishing, such as wishing for light in his cupboard sometimes. Harry knew better than to go further than _that,_ though.

One day, when he was cleaning the living room, the post was shoved through the mail lot, and oddly enough there was a letter for him, written on fancy paper, the kind one usually reserved for wedding invitations and the like. Curious, he went to open it when he felt his uncle slap his belt across his shoulders. Harry yelped, dropping the letter and turning to face an irate Vernon Dursley.

"How dare you go through our letters!?" Vernon said, bringing the belt down on him once again.

"This one is mine. It's addressed to me." Harry said, looking up at his Uncle defiantly.

Vernon turned redder than ever and started shouting gibberish that Harry couldn't even understand. The only thing he did understand was that he was getting Dudley's second bedroom and his Aunt was going to make him clean it before he could go to sleep.

Content that he was going to sleep somewhere else, Harry went upstairs and started sorting out things, putting the rubbish in the closet and the good stuff in the dresser. It was a very sparsely furnished room, but it was bigger than the cupboard.

Harry wondered why those letters that had come had made his uncle so angry. _'Probably because someone else might be trying to talk to me. They've made it clear they hate me and so they probably think they have every right to do this to me. Though it is my birthday, so that could have something to do with it.'_ Harry thought, changing his shirt to something less…bloody.

Those blows his uncle had delivered had opened up old wounds and now his back was a bloody mess. Literally.

After cleaning himself up a bit, Harry went back downstairs and finished dusting and cleaning the living room. His Aunt and Uncle were nowhere in sight and Harry grimaced when he saw a note on the table.

_Potter, _

_We've gone out to dinner, don't destroy the house. Don't leave your room. Don't steal food. Finish your chores soon, boy, or else._

Harry scowled as he read it. He didn't need a signature to know that this note was from the Dursley's. The idiots.

Harry was glad though, he wouldn't have to put up with Dudley's teasing and bullying for maybe an hour or so.

Harry caught sight of himself in a mirror and grimaced. He had a slight cut that was hidden under his bangs, a cut along his left cheek, dried blood on his right cheek, and a nasty bruise near his jaw.

Since magic had worked for making lights and water he figured it might work for this as well. Concentrating on how he looked before, Harry saw his appearance shift to a normal-looking Harry Potter with no bruises and no blood on his face. Smiling, Harry righted his Spello-taped glasses and stole a chocolate bar from Dudley's stock that filled an entire cupboard.

___________________________________________

More weeks passed with Harry wondering about the mysterious letter but he was never allowed near one. His relatives had packed their things one afternoon and were about to leave when there was a loud crack, like a gunshot.

Harry eyes widened in shock when the door was blaster open and before him stood a menacing man dressed in black.

The man had his arms crossed over his chest and was holding the exact letter Harry had seen delivered many times.

_A/N:_

_Should I make it a Severitus story? _

_Should I make it an adoption story?_

_It will definitely be one of those. _

_Read and review please :)_

_Many thanks to those that review this chapter and the others to come. _

_Check out my stardoll and piczo accounts_

_Stardoll:_

_Cubanita2121_

_www .stardoll. com /member / Cubanita2121 (no spaces)_

_Piczo:_

_Stardoll-rares_

_Stardoll-rares .piczo. com (no spaces)_

_I am making a website currently so I will be adding pictures for Harry Potter fans and I will let you know when it is ready. _


	2. Letters and Wizards

Harry struggled to regain his words as the man stared at him with menacing black eyes that looked like cold, endless tunnels.

"The Headmaster has sent me because no answer to Mr. Potter's letters has been received." He said, glaring at Harry. "I will be taking Mr. Potter on an outing to get his supplies for the new term and other…necessary items."

"G-go boy. Go now!" Vernon said, clearly intimidated by this man's presence.

Harry wasted no time in exiting after the stranger and following him to the park where he was walking towards.

"Potter, read the letter now. I want to make sure you know what I'm even talking about half the time."

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry___

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore__  
__(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Surpreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)___

_Dear Mr. Potter,___

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all neccessary books and equipment.__  
__Term begins as soon as you are enrolled. We await your owl eagerly.___

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall__  
__Deputy Headmistress___

_Uniform__  
__First year students will require__  
__ sets of plain workrobes (black)__  
__2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear__  
__3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)__  
__4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)___

_Set Books:__  
__All students should have a copy of each of the following:__  
__The Standard Book of Spells (Grade One) by Miranda Goshawk__  
__A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot__  
__Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling__  
__A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch__  
__One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore__  
__Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger__  
__Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander__  
__The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble___

_Other Equipment__  
__1 wand__  
__1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)__  
__1 set glass or crystal phials__  
__1 telescope__  
__1 set brass scales___

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad___

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

"I knew it. I knew magic had to be real!" Harry said, overjoyed that he was not the only one who could do this.

"Yes, magic is real, Potter. I am a wizard as well. My name is Professor Snape and I teach Potions."

"Is potions like chemistry?" Harry asked, he had been looking forward to chemistry and hoped he could take something similar.

"Yes, chemistry is the muggle equivalent of potions."

"Muggle?"

"Non-magic." Severus intoned dryly. "Potter, we will be Apparating to the Leaky Cauldron so I need you to hold onto me tightly, or else you'll be severely splinched. It may feel…unpleasant the first time." Severus remarked, noticing how the boy paled at the word splinch.

"Yes, sir." Harry said, holding onto Severus' forearm tightly and squeezing his eyes shut.

Harry felt as if he were being pulled through a tube and then squeezed out, but it stopped in a few moments.

"I never want to Appatate again." Harry said, letting himself fall to his knees.

"It's called Apparating, and just stay sitting for a few minutes the feeling in your stomach should go away."

"It's gone already. I have a question, sir, how can I buy all these items without any money?"

"Your parents left you with a full vault in Gringotts, the Wizarding bank. Your father was very wealthy, he had enough to support two generations without ever working and still buying the best." Severus said, sneering slightly.

"You knew my parents?" Harry asked, looking up at him in awe.

"Yes, we will discuss it over dinner later, but right now we must focus on getting your supplies." Severus said, taking out a small black cloth and enlarging it.

The cloth, Harry learned, turned out to be a black robe which was Wizarding attire. They entered the Leaky Cauldron and several people greeted the professor, while Harry just stayed next to his side.

The professor, for some reason, merely nodded at all of them and hastily made his way outside and towards a wall.

"Sir, where are we going?" Harry asked, puzzled.

He was given his answer when the professor tapped his wand, an ebony wand, against four of the bricks and they started to move apart.

"Welcome, Mr. Potter, to Diagon Alley." Severus said, smirking at the boy whose eyes were wide and he was nearly gaping.

"Come, we need to get to Gringotts." Severus said, wishing to hurry the boy along.

Harry hurried after his professor and nearly had to run to keep up. When they walked up to the bank he had no time for staring, as he was ushered into the bank quickly.

"Griphook, this is Mr. Potter, he wishes to access his vault." Severus said, striding up to one of the goblins the boy was watching with fascination.

"The headmaster gave it to me." Severus said, withdrawing a small key from his pocket and giving Harry a push towards the carts.

The ride was an exhilarating one which had Harry laughing the whole way. They came to his vault and he was gawking at how much gold there was in there.

"The gold ones are Galleons, the silver ones are Sickles and the bronze ones are Knuts. There are seventeen silver Sickles to a Galleon and twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle." Severus said, watching as the boy looked at him in confusion. "Just fill up the bag on the table." Severus said, indicating a small velvet bag on an ornate table.  
Harry did as he was told and they made a stop to Severus' vault which was almost as full as Harry's. The stop they made after, however, he could not understand. The only thing in a highly protected vault was a small paper bag.  
When Harry tried to ask, Severus merely told him not to inquire about it again as it was none of his concern. Harry had felt hurt, but merely shrugged it off.


	3. First Gift

After leaving the bank Harry followed Professor Snape to Madame Malkin's to get his uniform. They had entered and Harry was soon being fussed on by a rather plump old seamstress.

Another boy was being fitted as well, he had red hair and tons of freckles with blue eyes.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." Harry replied back.

"I'm Ron, who're you?"

"Harry." Harry replied as Madame Malkin fitted the robes and adjusted them slightly.

"What House do you want to be in?" Ron asked.

"House?"

"There are four Houses. Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. I want to be in Gryffindor, they say it's the best. You-know-who himself was in Slytherin, their lot is all dark wizards. What about you?" Ron asked.

"I don't know, I guess whichever one I'll fit into best is the one I want to be in." Harry said, shrugging.

"You're all done, dear. I gave your robes to Professor Snape so he can carry them for you." The kindly woman said.

"Thank you." Harry replied politely, hurrying towards his professor.

They walked towards the few shops left and bought most of his supplies until the only thing left on the list was a wand.

Harry was hurried into a place called Ollivander's and he saw row after row of wands. An old man came out from a side door and said,

"Mr. Potter, I wondered when I would be seeing you. And you are accompanied by Professor Snape, a fine wand his is. Ebony and Dragon Heartstring, very temperamental but it is absolutely perfect for dueling and other darker magic."

Harry's gaze flickered to the professor who mouthed _not now_ to him and Harry let it drop.

Ollivander had Harry try out nearly every wand in the shop until he was handed one that was made of holly and a phoenix feather core. Harry flicked it, half-expecting it to be a failure, until green, silver, gold, and maroon sparks flew out, circling him in the form of a snake.

"Curious, very curious. I wonder how you could be destined for that wand, when its brother gave you that scar…"

"Yes, well we really must be going, Ollivander." Severus said, knowing where this conversation would lead.

"Seven galleons for the wand." Ollivander said, offhandedly as Harry fumbled with the money.

They were hurrying back through Diagon Alley until they got back to muggle London. Harry couldn't take it anymore and asked,

"What did he mean by my wand's brother gave me my scar?" Harry asked, completely puzzled.

"I am going to Apparate you to my Manor and then we will speak of the topic over dinner." Severus said, grabbing the boy's arm tightly and Disapparating.

Harry felt the tube sensation again but it didn't last as long this time and soon he was staring straight at an enormous house, a manor, with elaborate gates and apparently some nice gardens.

There was no room for argument, as he was rushed inside and led to the dining room. Severus ordered the boy to stay put and went off to call a house-elf so they could have a meal from Hogwarts.

Meanwhile, Harry looked at his surroundings in awe. The professor must have been very rich to have such ornate things. There were paintings that his Aunt had exclaimed over when she had seen them on the telly.

The table was large enough to seat at least fifteen and the chandelier that hung from the ceiling was glittering, the candles all perfectly contrasting with the crystal shards.

"My grandparents' manor." Severus commented, seeing how the boy was gawking at everything. "They left it to my mother when they passed away and she left it to me." Severus added, noticing how the boy's head turned to look at him.

"Will you tell me about my parents, sir? Did they die in a car crash or did Ollivander tell the truth? Is it true that they were murdered and that is where I got my scar from?" Harry asked, his irritation growing.

"There was a very dark wizard, most called him the Dark Lord, and he murdered muggle-borns and half-bloods for pleasure. The only thing the Dark Lord wanted was 'pure-bloods' dominating the Wizarding world. He wanted to do away with all muggles and recruited many that were like-minded. His followers were referred to as Death Eaters and they were his servants, his slaves. The Dark Lord came after you and your parents and your father died first. He was protecting you and Lily and tried to hold him off, your mother, however, she was given the chance to live if you were sacrificed but she sacrificed herself to save you. The Dark Lord's own killing curse rebounded on him and he is left a shadow, for I do not believe him truly finished." Severus explained, looking at the boy with calculating eyes.

"How do you know who is and isn't a follower of his?"

"They were all branded with his mark, the Dark Mark."

"What's his name?" Harry asked, curious as to what this monster's name was.

"I will only say it once and do not ask me to say it again, nor will you say it in my presence. His name is Voldemort."

"Why can't people say the name?"

"The Dark Lord inspired fear in everyone and they fear him enough to call him You-know-who or He-who-must-not-be-named. No one has ever called him by his name and lived to tell the tale except for Albus Dumbledore himself."

"I hate him. I hate him for killing my parents." Harry said, fury raging through him.

"Calm down, before you have a strike of accidental magic." Severus said sternly.

"Yes, sir. 'M sorry." Harry mumbled, eating from the food that had appeared on the table.

"This is really good, what is it?" Harry asked, savoring the taste of the wonderful meal.

"Pumpkin juice, turkey, chicken, mashed potatoes, and I believe there will be crème brulee for dessert." Severus said, finding it odd the child could not identify the foods.

Harry continued to eat until he could eat no more, it was all so good! His wounds from earlier were aching but he would take care of that later.

Severus Apparated Harry to Privet Drive again so he could pack his stuff in a trunk Severus had given him, and he had casually added that there was someone waiting for him.

Excited, Harry ran all the way to his room and found a beautiful black and white cat curled up on his bed. Harry was nearly shouting his thanks until it was clear that his professor was annoyed and he had stopped immediately.

Once Harry was all packed he Apparated them to the Manor again and motioned for Harry to sit down on an ornate beige sofa.

"What have you thought to name her, Potter?" Severus asked, feeling the strain from so many Apparitions.

"Austerus. It means strict or severe in Latin, but it sounds like a really good name for a cat."

"Might I suggest something like Auveria or Ausvera if you want it to mean the same thing?" Severus said, feeling uncomfortable that the name Austerus was so close to his own.

"I like Ausvera, it does sound better. What language is that from?"

"It is an ancient fae language. The language has been second nature to all those of my bloodline for centuries."

"Ausvera it is then." Harry said, picking her up and petting her soft fur.

"I will show you to your room for the night, Potter." Severus said, feeling worn out from the night's events.

Harry smiled slightly and followed the professor up the elegant staircase, with Ausvera in his arms.

"The room has an adjoining bathroom and sitting room as well as a playroom with plenty of things to amuse yourself and Ausvera with. I will have breakfast delivered to your rooms and come collect you at nine so we can get to King's Cross."

"Goodnight, sir."

"Goodnight, Po-Harry." Severus said, giving the boy a nod and leaving the room, not noticing the smile the boy gave him.

_A/N:_

_I revised this chapter and thought it would be best like this. Thank you to Jules-foil for pointing out that the chapter was moving too fast. I hope you like the updated version. _

_This is so far the longest chapter so I hope you like it! _

_I chose the name Austerus because it means the same thing as Severus. I changed the name to Ausvera because it sounded more feminine and nicer. _


End file.
